


HEALER

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Bonding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Love, Psychological Drama, Romance, Tenderness, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: The stunning and brilliant Aihara Mei is the interim chairwoman of the prestigious Aihara Girls' Academy. Respected, admired, loved...Autistic, delicate, and broken. Who does she turn to, when she needs...A healer?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 30





	HEALER

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu is Mei's rock, the protector of her fragile heart, always there to put the pieces back together.
> 
> This is one of my continuing stories showing the influence of Mei and Yuzu's yet unnamed therapist, who, in my particular canon, Mei had been seeing as a patient since just before she came back home to Yuzu in the events after chapter 41 of Citrus. They were in need of help, especially poor Mei, who has trauma issues (Among other things!) and was recently found to be in the Autism Spectrum...trust me, I can tell- I am, and so is she! So, ANYTHING for my sweet girls...I gave them a wonderful doctor, A therapist/specialist whom you'll see mentioned in several of my stories, and prominently featured in this one! She became their couple's counselor. I bring my experience as a medical professional to this, I trust it adds a measure of authenticity! It's something not seen commonly in fanfiction; perhaps it is my small niche, and I hope you enjoy reading!

Mei took her loyal friend Himeko aside after the brutal meeting and asked her a favor once again.

"I'll be in the private office, with the door locked, Himeko. Please keep everyone away for a while. And Himeko...'

"Yes, Mei Mei?" she answered readily.

'Give this note to Yuzu. She is excused from the physical education class."

"Yes, Mei Mei!" Himeko sighed. It's not that she didn't love and trust Yuzu...she felt quite close to her, having decided she would love the one her loved one loved. But, and she was embarrassed to no end of it, she was jealous of Yuzu's influence on her friend. And DAMN IT, Yuzu had pulled Mei from the blackness of emotional pain and depression, a thing she had never been able to do. Mei, in a moment of candor, had recently suggested that she was in debt forever to the lovely green-eyed girl... owed her sanity to her...and that was good enough for Himeko! She made her way down to Yuzu's English class which had just ended, waved to her, and drew her aside.

"Forget P.E., Aihara Yuzu!' she said, 'You're excused...AGAIN. Here is a note from Aihara Mei!" She watched as Yuzu opened it with haste, and empathy and concern, love and care, washed across her beautiful face in a quick succession of emotion. She looked up from the note. "Thank you, Vice President!" she whispered gratefully.

"You...you can call me Himeko, Yuzu. I'm...sorry I was so formal." Himeko said, filled with sudden remorse and with a hesitant look in her eyes. " Be good to her!' She reminded herself, 'She may be a pain sometimes, but that heart is solid gold! "

Yuzu squeezed her hand, which made Himeko break a little smile on her serious features. "Thank you, Himeko!" she said warmly, before hurrying off to the location she knew so well. The smaller girl, touched by the tender gesture, whispered, "You're welcome, Yuzu!" softly, and watched her run off with awe. "God, Mei Mei,' the tiny bundle of energy thought, 'that girl WORSHIPS you more than I do, I truly believe sometimes!" she brushed a tear away, nervously bounced one of her corkscrew Loli curls, got her face composed, and went back to being the Class Vice President again.

Harumi, off to P.E., tried to stop Yuzu but was given a hasty "Gotta jet! Sorry, honey!" as she made her way to Mei. "Those damned meetings!' she thought, "Thank God they don't know what I know! That Mei is brilliant, effective, hard-working, forward-thinking, respected, a thousand great attributes...'

_'But fragile. As fragile, as easily broken as a sweet, young child."_

The doctor that she and Mei saw in their couple's counseling had spoken to her separately for a few minutes at their meeting last week. Western-educated, she had a quiet, informal, almost motherly way of speaking that they both warmed up to immediately.

" _Mei has made such rapid progress in her treatment,' she began. 'Therapy for her trauma and depression, understanding of her Autism Spectrum Disorder, her deep emotional wounds, self-worth and abandonment issues...her many special needs...I have all the tools, the techniques necessary that are at our disposal at the present moment. And she is a most compliant and enthusiastic patient. So...' and she had looked at Yuzu with amazement._

_"I have done, and shall keep doing my part, and it is very effective. However, the reason for her rapid advancement is not entirely my help."_

_"Yuzu...it's YOU!"_

_The unconditional love, the incredible level of empathy, the care you constantly give her-the unwavering support-your incredible resiliency and strength-all of these things, and so many other things you do, have helped her, as much or more, than anything I have done. I can point the way. I have the facts. I am the doctor, but at the end of the day, I am coming to realize that you, you amazing young lady...'_

_..."Are the healer!"_

_"But Mei is very fragile, emotionally, and she may ALWAYS be that, at least to a certain extent."_

_"Now, she is coming to understand her emotions and is gaining constantly in being able to articulate both her feelings, desires, thoughts, and needs. And her former inability to do this was a large reason for the angry and sometimes hurtful actions that we discussed recently."_

_"So, great progress is being made, and she is becoming everything she can be as a young woman, given her limitations we can pinpoint with great accuracy. Some, she will, at least, partially overcome. Some may remain a problem, lesser, or greater. We ARE making great strides, opening new ground in psychiatric therapy. She WILL have a life that is in HER control, without the monolithic weight of what was expected by her family dictating her actions. Neither they nor, I feel, ANYONE else will be allowed to come between you ever again."_

_"YOUR role in her life, Yuzu, is a very complex, and grave one, but you have both indicated to me, that this is a lifetime commitment on both your parts. Usually, I would doubt such a thing in girls your age, but not with you two. As you continue to mature, I believe your relationship will only become that much more remarkable. I don't think I've ever seen so intense a bond, even in two demi-sexual people such as yourselves. And you have both indicated' (and here, Yuzu had blushed, a huge smile on her face!) 'That you are very satisfied in your new, but burgeoning physical relationship together! For all your difficulties, you both are blissfully in love, ready to take each difficulty as it comes and work with it together. Both of you have the core desire to please the other. Neither one of you are ever likely to wander far from the other. There is the subject of co-dependency, but you're very aware of this, and it's something that there is always a certain degree of in such intense relationships. You would not, I think, let this aspect get out of control. So all this is understood. "_

_"YOU are the stronger of the two, but this is not the burden for you that it would be for some. You have the reins in hand, but you are a helpmate and guide, NOT a controller. You want her to have as much independence as she can. Your wings are protective but expansive! You are bright and strong-willed, but kind, and caring. And, too, You're a natural empath, as well."_

_"Yuzu, you are up to this, I KNOW now. And, I don't wish to influence you away from any field of study you might bless with your presence, but you would make an outstanding, gifted therapist!"_

_She had held the self-effacing blonde girl's hands as she blushed with humility, overcome by all the praise, but now more sure than she'd ever been, that it was all going to work out! "Yuzu' the kindly doctor had finished,_

_..."You are a healer"_

Yuzu reached the door and gave it her special code knock, which she had worked out with Mei. Whereas she would have, in former days, hidden in the office alone behind the locked door and melted down with hurt, Yuzu had firmly told her she was to bring her up, from ANY class, and let her help her, no matter what. The door opened. Mei's head hung down as she ushered her in, and she locked the door behind her. The meeting must have been pretty bad, and, at any rate, her private sessions with the therapist had been draining for her of late, as she struggled with the buried devils within her psyche which she was slowly but surely casting out. This was the young woman only she saw, the withdrawn, sometimes child-like person who hugged stuffed toys, whose heart melted for animals, who _s_ howed such fierce devotion in her strange, Autistic way, struggling so painfully to communicate her feelings...

The girl she _ADORED,_ with all the burning core of her being. The lover she had gone thru Hell for...And who was so completely _WORTH_ it in Yuzu's loving eyes!

The girl who felt the same way for her, who now lifted her head up, who, unencumbered by false pride, looked hopefully into her face for the remedy for her confusion and pain with her own wet violet eyes... with a look that pleaded for love, mercy, and understanding, for someone who could see her like this, accept her, and not judge, and for a few precious minutes to put herself together and refocus. As brittle as fine crystal, A child, hurting and in need...of one thing only that would serve for all.

And that one thing she needed was in front of her, now, smiling with a warmth like a summer sun, bidding her to the safety and strength of her loving arms.

_Her Angel, Yuzu._

The person to whom she had entrusted the care of her very heart and soul.

Mei trembled as she threw herself into those arms, her heart nearly bursting with love, and want, whispering the green-eyed girls' name over and over like a fervent prayer and sobbing as her Yuzu sank into the large chair with her, cradled her slender body in her lap, and for the next half hour, poured strength, poured love, poured healing, poured...seemingly life itself into her delicate lover. Speaking softly to her, telling her she was loved, needed, accepted, cherished, and valued beyond compare. Treating the vulnerable child she had temporarily become with such tender, loving care, gingerly rubbing the tense muscles, touching her gently in soothing ways, stroking her hair, pulling her onto caressing clouds of joy, as soft tears of release ran down the pale, lovely, now peaceful face that lay on her lovers' breast in almost childlike repose.

And when it was over, she stirred in those healing arms, and in an uncanny metamorphosis, the child had slowly faded and the young lady who was the future chairwoman of the academy slowly disengaged herself from the haven of those loving arms, standing up to look at her beloved in amazement. She was ready now to finish her projects with renewed life and interest. Mei had been afraid when Yuzu first started doing this for her, that she would be drained from the overwhelming enormity of it all, burned out by her intensity and neediness.

Several times already she had worked her magic, bringing her lover away from the edge. But she was amazed that, after doing all that for her, Yuzu appeared to be even stronger, her face practically glowing, than she had before she had given so much of herself. Yuzu literally seemed to draw energy from the bond they generated together, filling her with spiritual purpose.

She smiled in immense gratitude and relief, holding the blonde girl's enticing elfin face in her hands like a vessel of treasured, rare porcelain, her eyes rich with love, and promise, kissing the soft lips with a graceful brush of her own that was gossamer but with a subtle passion that passed between them like electricity.

 _"Tonight?..."_ she asked in her throaty voice, that one little word, inflected just so conveying rich levels of meaning.

Yuzu nodded, smiling in understanding and anticipation as she kissed her lovers' elegant hands. _"Yes, Love!"_ and turned to leave the office.

_"Angel?..."_

_Her sweet, sweet whisper! Her voice, low in her throat, husky from emotion!_

Yuzu halted and turned at hearing the special name that only her lover called her. "Yes, Mei?" She waited patiently, as clearly, experience had taught her, she could see all the signs her lover was struggling with a powerful emotion that fought to reveal itself. Clenching and loosening her hands, making silent movements of her graceful lips, and trembling slightly, she suddenly relaxed and haltingly beginning to speak.

 _"Thank you for being my wonderful lover... Thank you for loving me...Thank you for letting me...l-l-love you!"_ She brought her slim-fingered hands to her heart. _"Thank you for being...'_

_'My...my Angel! My...healer!..."_

**Author's Note:**

> My warm thanks to all who have read and left kudos on this and my other stories! CITRUS FOREVER!


End file.
